


05

by GarryWhitelaw



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarryWhitelaw/pseuds/GarryWhitelaw





	05

05

二人走得飞快，刘昊然几乎是把脸埋进吴磊后背走路的。然而两人差不多高，爱神一低头只能栽进前面的人一头毛茸茸的短发里。

来到光明宫，二人也没有直入主题。方才刘昊然被海姆达尔吓得不轻，想来现在也失了不少兴致。吴磊也不急，叫人坐在床上，就在人面前跪下，抬起头含情脉脉地看着对方，若即若离。

刘昊然忽然噗嗤一笑。他被吴磊长时间盯着觉得有点不好意思，“你干嘛呢？”

吴磊忽然微微起身吻了上来。他轻轻推倒坐在床边的人，同时自己也起身，弯下腰，用自己的嘴唇从对方嘴角一路向下，舔向身下人的脖颈。

“嗯……”刘昊然被吴磊吻得舒服，伸手去抓对方的衣袍。

将一条腿挤进刘昊然原本闭拢的双腿间，吴磊脱掉自己身上的袍子，将之随意往床下一扔，瞬间全身上下一览无余。

古老的神祇不具有高度的隐私意识。他们穿衣只是为了遮住私处就好，因而总是只穿一件宽大的袍子，不论男女。好处就是，行事之时好脱，不便脱之时又只消一把腿部的衣料撩起来，便可领略下体的春光。

就像现在——吴磊把刘昊然的衣服掀到肚皮处，他一手撑在刘昊然的脑袋旁，一手在对方下身上不断抚摸游走。

他满意地听着对方发出舒服的喘息，随后将手伸向对方那根半勃的性器，上下撸动起来。

他第一次去碰那根东西，手法生涩，但对方的阴茎在他手里成功地逐渐变硬。刘昊然闭上眼，他低头去吻对方的眼皮，嘴角轻轻摩擦着对方打颤的睫毛，然后又吻向他高挺的鼻梁，用嘴唇勾勒着爱人的模样。

手指摸向阴茎顶部，那里因为勃起，已经分泌出了不少液体。

刘昊然被套弄得十分舒服。他想回应对方的爱抚，便将身上的人往前拉，自己抬起头想去够对方胸部的乳头。奈何对方压在自己身上，他无论怎么努力都无法碰到那一点红色，只得去舔对方的锁骨。

吴磊受了鼓励，加快了手下的动作。不一会儿，小刘昊然便缴械投降，在他肚子上留下一汩白色的浑浊液体。

刚刚经历高潮的刘昊然此时整个瘫软在床上，对着吴磊喘气。吴磊将自己肚子上的、刘昊然刚刚射出的精液用手抹去，涂在刘昊然的穴口。

要给人做扩张这点常识他还是懂的。当他摸向那一出隐秘之地，才察觉到了身下人身体的与众不同。他如获至宝般疯狂与身下的人接吻，与此同时，一根手指缓缓进入那个没有被开发过、但早已湿漉漉的小洞。

“昊然……”吴磊唤他的爱人，“你会怀上我们的孩子吗？”

“唔……”被发现秘密的爱神害羞不已，陌生的快感直冲大脑。他细声喃喃道：“我试…试试吧。”

手指在温热的洞穴里打转，指尖不断摩擦着柔软的月肉。刘昊然只觉得浑身软绵绵的，像是全身栽进了一团棉花中，仿佛来到了奥林匹斯山的最顶端，刚刚释放过的、软趴趴的性器再一次抬起头来。

手指不知何时被加到三根，吴磊觉得差不多了，便抽出了手指。

小穴忽然得不到满足，刘昊然难受地扭起腰来。吴磊最后亲了一次刘昊然的嘴角，便直起身来，将身下人的双腿扛在自己肩膀上，又抬起他的屁股，将自己的性器顶在穴口来回摩擦，使之沾上更多的液体。

刘昊然感觉一个硕大的、炽热的东西正在进入自己体内，本能地想要将之拒绝在外。他强迫自己放松下来，很快他的小穴吞下了对方的整根性器，又主动抬起腰肢，承受对方零距离的爱意。

吴磊缓慢地抽插起来，发现自己直直顶着前方的阴茎实在找不到合适的落脚点，便乱向四周的穴口不断来回顶弄。

他发现自己在顶到某一处时，身下的人呻吟都软软地变了调，感觉发现了什么新奇的事情，便一直向那一处顶弄。对方温热的身体紧紧地裹住他的性器，让人不想抽离。

“吴磊……吴磊……”刘昊然被操得有点找不回声音，沙哑地回应着爱人的律动，“爱你……嗯……”

吴磊从床上拉起刘昊然，用双手托着对方的屁股，用行动回复对方的爱意，每一下都撞向洞穴的最深处。刘昊然无力地挂在他身上，低头去碰他的嘴巴，将每一次顶出的呻吟都含在充满情欲的亲吻中。

两位神祇就这样不知疲惫地在对方身上宣泄自己溢出的爱情，首次尝到秘果的两人都兴奋不已。直到最后吴磊将人压在床上，在对方深处射下最后一波甘露，就这样毫无顾忌地躺在脏乱不已的床上，早已汗湿的二人也毫不在意地相拥而眠，只消有对方在身边，就可以什么事都全然不顾。

 

 

 

-


End file.
